Say My Name
by Blodhgrama's
Summary: Nearly 18 years old Alison DiLaurentis lives in Rosewood with her mother, Jessica DiLaurentis and Kenneth DiLaurentis. Until one summer she needs to stay in Carvahall Hills. 18 years old Emily Fields live in Carvahall Hills. Since she was 12 years old Hale family helped her, so she became like another part of their family. When Alison storms in everything become more dangerous.
1. 10 Years

**Chapter I**

 **"10 Years"**

 **Say my name, say my name, when nobody is around you, say baby I love you…**

* * *

 **Alison (POV)**

On a chilly, dark Thursday night I find myself standing in the middle of the road. I am looking into the familiar, medium size, white and gray house, which looks lonely surrounded by huge trees.

The second my eyes land on the white, heavy wooden doors, it opens, revealing a cozy yellow light form inside. In the second in the doorway appears a tall, powerful figure. I couldn't see a person's face, but I could swear that for a moment I saw two blue shining orbs looking into me, sending a sense of longing, love and excitement.

A mysterious dark figure starts to slowly walk towards me. My whole body tenses and my hands clench in strong fists, but the second I heard the familiar voice coming from the dark figure, my body relaxes.

"Alison" a man's voice says. "Derek" I answer.

* * *

 **10 hours ago**

I am sitting on my bed, looking over my reddish bedroom, memorizing every detail of it. My eyes gaze through the photos, which are attached to the wall, through the old books, which are lying on the bookshelf.

"Alison, I hope you are ready, because we have to leave now" I heard my mom's voice from the downstairs. I sighed heavily, "Do I really need to go? Why I can't stay here?" It's summer!" I shouted back.

After a second I heard someone's heavy steps up the stairs and then a soft knock on my bedroom door. "Can I come in?" I heard a soft, but firm man's voice from the other side of the door. "Of course, come in dad".

My room door went open, revealing a tall man around the forties with short, gray hair. Before speaking, he shuts white doors behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asks, but he already knows the answer. "Do I really need to leave and go there?" I question, sadly looking down at my tangled hands. I feel a warm hand rubbing my back "I understand Alison that you don't want to leave, but you know why we decided this, right?" I bite my lip and nod slowly. "Cheer up Alison, everything is going to be alright, okay? Come on, look at me." he says more excited this time. I lift my head and my eyes meet his blue ones. "Maybe you are going to like there…" before he could say anything else I give him my 'are you serious' look. "Okay, okay. Now let's go your mum is waiting for you." He says before opening the door and heading downstairs.

I look around my room one more time, like it's going to be the last. I take a deep breath, before whispering to myself _'Everything is going to be alright Alison. You can do it!'_

Downstairs my mum Jessica was already waiting for me next the outside doors. "Are you ready?" she asks, I nod. "Okay then say your goodbye to Kenneth, I will wait you in the car." She says, before grabbing my biggest suitcase with her and walking outside.

I turn around to see, that Kenneth is standing in front of me. "Goodbye, I am going to miss you." I say hugging him tightly. "See you soon, Alison." He says slowly pulling from a hug. His hands gently hold both sides of my arms, "And don't be so nervous everything is going to be alright. I love you". "I love you too." I said one last time, before heading outside.

* * *

 **Airport**

We arrived at the airport. Mum stops in the parking spot near the entrance. This whole ride neither of us talk. I felt really nervous, _'I don't even know why. Oh wait, am going to stay in a place, that I can barely remember and going to see person I last saw in ages!'_ I say to myself, looking down into my hands, which was one second clenching and next relaxing.

Mum slowly turns towards me and looks down at my tangled hands. "Everything is going to be alright Alison. Don't worry, okay?" I don't move. Jessica gently lifts my face up with her hand, that my eyes meet hers. "I know he is going to take care of you. He wanted to see you a long time ago, then he heard you are going to stay at him he was really happy." I rolled my eyes. "Alison," she placed her right hand on mines, "You know that he loves you and if he could he would spend all his time with you, but it's…" I cut her, "I know it's complicated, but it's also the only thing I know." My mum took a deep breath, you could tell from her eyes, every time conversation goes this way, that it' s really, really complicated.

"I am going to call you as often as I could." she changed a subject, as always, but I wasn't mad, a long time ago I understood if I wanted answers I needed to as him, but not her. "Oh, I am going to miss you so much" mum said pulling me into a hug, "I am going to miss you too".

For a few minutes we stayed like this, until my mom finally pulls away "I love you Alison, don't ever forget that" I smile at her and say, "I know, I love you too". "Oh, I almost forgot, someone is going to visit you there in a few days" she says exited. "Who?" I question. "Well, this is going to be a surprise".

 **Now**

 _So I am here, standing in front of this house, I last saw then I was eight years old. Because my mum and well dad Kenneth this summer are taking a business trip. And recording to them it would be better if I stay here in Carvahall Hills. Staying at my true father's house, yeah, it's a little complicated, but it's the only explanation I ever got, when I ask about it._

When Derek, _well my dad_ came out of the shadow I could finally see his face. He didn't change much as I could remember. As always he was wearing black jeans, black leather jacket with also black shirt. _From his outfit you could just tell how much this man loves black_. His black hair looked perfect, short beard on angular jawline and those green eyes and white smile you just couldn't resist.

"It's so good to see you Alison" he says softly with open arms. "You too, kind of" I say a little shyly.

 _At this moment_ _I was trying to be angry at him, I know, maybe he wasn't a bad guy in this whole situation, but I couldn't act like everything was okay, because it wasn't. I didn't see him in ten years, it's going to take some time to let him in._

He shared a warm smile. His gaze went down to my suitcase, "Let me help you," he says, stretching out his hand and taking my suitcase. "Thank you" "It's nothing, come on, let's go inside before you catch a cold" I nod and followed him.

"I don't know if you remember anything." he say, when we find ourselves inside of the warm house, I didn't notice that I was freezing until now. "Not much" "Well from outside doors to the left is living-room a little further workroom and few other small rooms. To the right is the kitchen, also there's other doors from which ones you could go outside." He explains "And here," he says while we are climbing upstairs into the second floor. As we reach the floor, I see a small couch and a TV hanging on the wall. "Here," he opens the doors in the further right "Is your room".

We step inside of the room, it was just like I remember it. I always liked it here. White and red walls, queen size bed, wide windows and a view of the mysterious forest and white moon. Bookshelf's full of old unread books, few photos standing on the night table.

"I didn't change anything, I thought if you didn't like it, you could change it yourself…" I cut him answering too fast. "I love it!" I say heartily. He smiled closed lips. "Okay, then I am going to leave, that you could unpack. The bath is opposite your room. If you need anything I am going to be downstairs," I nod. As he was planning to head out he said "Alison," I looked at him curiously, "Maybe, you want to eat something, we could order pizza or ..." "Oh, no I am not really hungry, but thank you" He nods and walks out.

 _That's one of the things I always liked about Derek, he never asked too much or talked a lot. We could just order pizza and that would be just perfect._

* * *

 **After few hours**

I finally finished unpacking my things, it seemed much more things, than before. I quickly changed in my night-suit. I sat on my bed next to the night table, on which one was standing old photos.

There were a photo of the Eiffel Tower, a photo of me and my aunt Isabella, when I was like five years old, another with mum and me, when I was about six and also the last photo of me and Derek, we ever took. I take that one in my hands, I was eight here. We were looking into each other with big smiles on our faces. I slowly brushed my thumb through his face, he didn't have a beard then.

 _I remember I was so happy that day, the day I got this pink, awesome bike that I just loved._ My face spread a smile of this memory.

I heard a knock on my door. _And also he always knocks._ "Hey, I wanted to check if you need anything" He says, looking down at my hands. I looked at him before putting the photo back on the table. "Everything is okay, I was getting ready for a bed" I say, pulling warm sheets over my body." He stood there for a few seconds, you could see he wanted to say something, then slowly comes up to me and sits on the edge of the bed. I looked at him curiously. "Alison, I am really, really happy that you arrived, I missed you so much and I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me, but I want you to." My gaze for a moment went down.

 _As much as I wanted to be angry at him, it was hard now._ _I wanted to trust him. I know that he didn't use to talk about his feelings,_ _he was like this big, tough rock._

"I know, thank you" I softly say looking into his green eyes. He holds the gaze for a moment, then his eyes trail to the night table beside the bed. I narrow my eyebrows curiously, when his face spread a little smile, while he was remembering something.

"Do you still like it," he asks still looking into the photos. This time I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Paris, do you still love it?" he says, looking into me with softness in his eyes. I looked at the photo, then back to him. "Yeah, it's still on top of my list". "Yeah, on mine too," he says and I chuckle a little, his face seemed to become brighter at my laugh. "That's not true, for some strange reason you always wanted to visit Iceland." his face spread a little grin, "Yeah, you are right". I looked at him and it almost felt like I never left for those ten years.

Suddenly day started to catch up with me, and tiredness overtakes me. Derek says, noticing that I became sleepy "We can talk tomorrow if you want, you need to rest" "I would like to. To talk" I say honestly. He stands up, but before moving asks one more time, raising one of his eyebrows "Do you still love pancakes with chocolate?" I was a little amused about this question. "I do and with a lot chocolate, but don't say it to mum, she is going to be mad." He smiled a smile that I loved seeing on him, then I was younger.

 _I don't know why, it's just fit him perfectly._

"Okay, then. Goodnight Alison" he says before closing doors. "Night, Derek".


	2. TreeHouse

**Chapter II**

 **"Treehouse"**

 **You fall in love with most unexpected person at the most unexpected time**

* * *

 **Emily (POV)**

I quickly sit up in my bed, because of some annoying sound coming from my night table. "Alarm, already?" I say annoyed, searching for my phone on the table. Instead of the alarm on the phone screen I see, Derek's name. My eyes go wide and I press the answer button as fast as I can.

"Yeah," I say as perky as I can with my morning voice. "I need you to come" I hear Derek voice coming from the other side of the line. "Well, morning to you too" I say looking into the clock, which hangs on the wall. "It's like five in the morning, I haven't even gone for my morning run yet." "Good, you can do it while you came here" Derek says ending the call.

I sigh heavily, taking a deep breath "Of course"

I got a quick shower, before changing into something casual. I stretch my hand towards my transport keys, "Right, better walk this time".

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

After some time I finally see a familiar white and gray house appearing in the view. In this house I spent a lot of time. I even lived here, before a few weeks ago I moved to the apartment in the town.

As I reach the doors I sense, that something is different. It's not like something is new or changed, it's like a long lost part, has just joined the puzzle.

When I reached kitchen my nostrils fill up sweet pancakes savor. _That's weird Derek almost never make breakfast._

"Good, you are here" he say then I appear in the doorway. He was leaning against the kitchen corner with his hands cross on his chest.

 _Like always wearing his black shirt. I sometimes thought how much of these identical shirts he has._

"So what happened?" I say sitting on the chair, near the dinner table. He looks outside through the window, then back to me. "From today, I don't know how long, but it's going to be dangerous for us." "It's always dangerous, Derek" I say narrowing my eyebrows. "More, whenever. We have to defend each other, also my sister is coming in a few days." I lean forwards, "But why, why is it dangerous and why is she coming here". His face spread a smile that I didn't see in ages. _Well, he never smiles,_ "You are going to find out soon". I sigh and lean back in the chair with cross arms on my chest. "Will you give me something to eat at least?" he chuckles a little. _And again what's happening, he almost never laughs._ "Here, enjoy" he puts a plate with pancakes in front of me. I waste no time, _breakfast was defiantly my favorite meal._

* * *

 **After 30 minutes**

I finally done eating and now feeling much better, _also pancakes were pretty good_. "I sometimes don't understand" Derek says narrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "How can you eat so much and still look like a model" I smile and lift my shoulder up and, then down. "Okay, now I need to wash my hands" I say standing up and walking into the bath direction. "You need to go to the second floor, it's still not working in here." "Are you serious, it's been a weak" I say throwing my hands in the air, "Call someone or ask Toby".

I climb up and go towards the bath. When I leave the room, I see that the door in front of me is a little open. I lean against the door a little. I could hear that someone is in there.

 **Alison (POV)**

I sit up in the bed, slowly rubbing my sleepy eyes, because of the sounds from downstairs woke me up. I open my eyes a little and I can blurry see that someone with a dark jacket is standing in the doorway. "Derek" I say to make sure. "No, way" I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the person in the doorway _and that's definitely not Derek_. I blink a few times, I see that a tanned, dark brown hair girl about my age is standing in the doorway.

"That's why, Derek said it's going to be a lot more dangerous for all of us." "What?" I say confused "Who are you?" "Well, I would like to ask you the same question, but I think I already know" she said with a grin on her face. "You didn't answer my question and also, could you get out of my room!" I said a little annoyed.

 _Well, she is really beautiful. No, Alison, what are you doing?_

"Oh, long lost girl is not in the mood today" "Ugh, leave!". "Emily, can you come here" I heard Derek's voice from the downstairs. _So Emily._

Before walking away, she looked at me and smiled while shaking her head a little. _Of course she left the doors open_. "What about the doors!" I shouted. "Sorry, princess!" I heard her saying and then walking down stairs. "Ugh!" I said before slamming the doors shut.

 **Emily (POV)**

The moment I reached downstairs, I heard her expression and door slam. "What happened?" Derek asks, noticing a little smile on my face.

"Well, I just kind of met your daughter. We didn't really introduce each other, but you get the point." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Why, didn't you say anything to any of us?" I question him, when I walk into the kitchen. "Because it's safer that way. Now you know why everything is happening and I have a really important job for you" I listen to him curiously walking closer the table. "Alison is one of the most important things in my life. I want you to watch her, I want you to where she is and most important she needs to always be safe." I nod. He leans over the table, "If anything happens to her, you are going to get in a big trouble. Understand?" I gulp. "Understand".

 _Alison DiLaurentis you can welcome your new stalker._

 **Alison (POV)**

After waking up like this, I take a quick shower and put some blue jeans and gray shirt on.

On the top of the stairs I could feel the smell of the pancakes and it's absolutely delicious. When I reach the kitchen, Derek is nowhere to be found, but I see Emily leaning against a kitchen corner. She was deep in her thoughts.

At first I didn't take a good look at her, but now. She was wearing black leather jacket with white shirt and black jeans. Her dark brown hair was carefully resting on her shoulders, her tanned skin shined a little in this light. She looked dangerous and at the same time stunning. And sexy, _ugh, Alison, what's happening?_

When I entered the room, her eyes went up to meet mine. She crosses her arms on her chest, "Good morning, princess".

"Where is Derek?" I ignore what her. This time she answers "He went outside a little, he will be back in a minute". "Where are pancakes if you want?" She says as I sit across from where she stands. "It's pretty good, but mine, it's still better." I rolled my eyes, while stabbing some pancakes with the fork.

"Oh, Alison you are awake?" I lift my head up as Derek appeared in the room. "How you sleep?" I looked at him, then at Emily and back to him, "Good, thank you." He looks at me, then Emily and back to me. "I see you already met Emily". Emily lifted her right hand in the air moving her moving her finger slowly with a little grin on her face. I roll my eyes a little. "Yeah, kind of". "What's your plans for today?" "I was thinking to go outside, maybe visit tree house, if it's still there" He nods "Good choice" He stands up and signals Emily to follow her. Before she could leave I waved to her with the same grin on my face.

* * *

 **After few hours**

I was following the trail in the forest. I noticed that here in Carvahall Hills, even if it's a summer, it's still pretty chilly. Forest smelled wonderful, high trees throwing shadows, which covered the ground. Somewhere far you could hear the waterfall.

After some time I finally reached the old tree house. It was built, before Derek and her sister was born. Tree house really needed a renovation. The color of wood walls of the house was blurry, in some places planks was broken or covered in moss.

 **Emily (POV)**

I was keeping my eye on Alison, by walking a little further behind her, so she didn't notice or hear me. It wasn't hard to guess where she was heading. When we finally reached good old Treehouse, I heard something.

I immediately stopped in my tracks and listen carefully. I could hear at least two people footsteps walking towards us in the opposite direction. People never go here and in this time it could be only one thing.

In a few wide steps I reached Alison from behind.

 **Alison (POV)**

I felt strong arms grabbing my waist from behind. My mouth escapes a gasp of surprise. Before I could recognize my back was tidily press against the giant tree.

I see Emily looking down at me with concern look on her face, her hands are strongly gripping the sides of my waist to keep my body steady and close to hers.

As I opened my mouth to shout at her, her right palm covers my lips. My eyebrows narrows in confusion. Now she was looking into me with her prying eyes, asking me to be quiet.

After few second as she makes sure I don't speak, she moves her hand from my lips. Before she slightly moves her head to the side, she shows me to listen.

I noticed how close we were, I could tell that Emily was a little higher than me. From here I could smell this wonderful perfume of her.

 _As much as I wanted to not enjoy this, it was impossible. She looked dangerous, but it felt so safe near her. Okay, Alison you need to concentrate!_

After a few moments I heard heavy steps, coming towards us. As we heard two men's voices, I felt how Emily's body tenses and her grip on my waste firms. Her strong perfect jaw clenches. But it wasn't for fear, it was more likely from anger.

"Do you see anything" one man say's with a raspy voice. "No, not really. Go a little further." Another man with low voice says.

I heard steps walking closer towards us. I grip the sides of Emily's arms, which was holding my waste and close my eyes as I heard a voice again.

"It looks clear here" voice says. "We should go, we are too close to their territory" Second voice says and two men slowly go back.

I don't know how long I was with my closed eyes, when I didn't hear steps anymore, maybe just a few seconds or maybe minutes. I felt a light, warm brush on my check and after that soft voice. "You can open your eyes now" Emily says calmly.

As I open, my eye's meets two deep, soft brown orbs and that smile. "It's safe now princess." I didn't notice I was holding my breath, my hands were still gripping hers. "Yeah," I say relaxing my hands as she steps back a little.

"Who are these people?". "They are bad guys," she only says. "How I am supposed to know, that you aren't one of these bad guys." She smiles and shakes her head little "You think I will risk my life to go this close to your father's territory and grab you?" _Derek's territory?_

"How I will know, that you aren't lying?" "Because your dad sent me, but you are smart, I like that".

Well, knowing how over protective could sometimes be Derek, I believed her.

 **Emily (POV)**

I turned towards the tree house. My gaze runs through old planks with some old memories. "Mmm, good old tree house" I say. At the side of my eye I could see Alison looking at me curiously "Have you been here?" I smile and nod "This place built your granddad an old Leon for his two little wolves" She narrows her eyebrows in confusion. I looked at her adorable face "For his kids, Derek and Isabella, he liked calling them like that." I explain.

"It needs a renovation" as she says I nod one more time. I notice how her body shivers and she crosses her hands to warm herself. I slowly take off my jacket, leaving myself just in white shirt, I could feel how she follows my every movement. "Here, take it and let's go before you catch a cold or something". "You are going to be cold now," she says surprised at my gesture. "I got used to our summer here, but don't worry, it's not always that cold here".

Emily comes closer to me and covers my shoulder with her black, leather jacket, I already could feel warm and enjoy her perfume again.

"Now, let's go home princess" I became really annoyed for her calling me like that. "Could you stop calling me like that, I have a name you know?" "What you don't like it?" she acts surprised. "No, I don't. It's starting to annoy me." "Well, that's the goal" she says with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **Alison(POV)**

 **Evening**

Derek and I were sitting in the kitchen eating cheese pizza, talking.

"No way, did you really do that." Derek says amused with wide eyes. "Yeah, I did. Mum didn't react that good as you did, but that was fun" He laughs before taking a bite of the pizza.

After we talked a little more and finished our absolutely delicious pizza. I watch how Derek putted plates in the sink and turned around to meet my glance. "What is it Alison?" he looks at me curiously. "Can I ask you something?" I look at him seriously. "Of course, anything." He tells. "I think you will want to take it back after that?" I say interlocking my fingers. "What, no" Derek sits across from me. "Look, I want you to trust me, so ask?"

 _Oh well, here goes nothing._

I look at him, then through the window, down to my hands and back to him. "Would you tell me what happened between you and mum, that we needed to leave." I finished looking deep in his green eyes. For a few seconds I saw how mixed emotions and old hard memories visit him. He was silent a little, looking somewhere far. Then suddenly his green orbs meet, my blue ones and I heard his voice. "Okay".

I widen my eyes of unexpected answer "Are you serious?". He says, standing up. "Yeah, but not today. Later." I nod. "Thank you" His face spread loving smile. "Of course".

After a little while, I was ready for a bed. As I wanted to lay down in the bed, my eyes catch dark leather jacket hanging on the chair.

 _I've forgot to return it to her._

I walk closer the chair and rushed my finger through the black material.

"Goodnight, Emily"

 **Emily (POV)**

I was comfortably lying in my bed late at night. Looking up into the dark ceiling. My mind runs only around one thing. Every time I close my eyes, I see only one thing. Alison. Her perfect golden hair, ocean blue eyes and feeling vanilla scent.

 _Even if I would not want to think about her, it will be impossible._

She already haunted my dreams, thoughts and sight.

"Goodnight, Alison"


	3. Carnival

**Chapter III**

 **"Carnival"**

 **And suddenly all the love songs were about you**

* * *

 **Emily (POV)**

It was around 18 pm. now. I was driving down the road towards the Hale's house. My mood was better than ever. If honesty, this hall day was pretty good, even if I didn't do anything special yet.

"Wait. So really Alison Hale…" "DiLaurentis," Toby was cut off by Spencer. I just rolled her eyes. "Is back in the Carvahall Hills?" "Yeah, like I said she is staying with Derek," I say one more time while clenching my hands on the wheel.

 _Yeah, Alison DiLaurentis is here. What a big deal? Alison…_

"That's why he was so excited this entire week. And of course where is Hale, where is the danger," says Spencer simply adding one to one. "Now, guys you understand why we need to protect each other more than ever and especially Alison."

"If we mentioned about excitement, what's happening to you Emily?" asks curious Toby. I looked at him with narrowed eyebrows and then back to the road. "What… What are you talking about?", "Who could guested that rock, badass Emily could feel nervous?" teases Spencer. I just shake my head,"You guys are being ridiculous," after my words on Spencer's face appears an all knowing smile.

Nobody talked the rest of the road. When we finally reached Derek house, before climbing off the car I stopped them. "Guys one more thing," two pairs of eyes looked at me curiously. "As much as I know, she doesn't know anything about all of this," they looked confused. "About Derek, his reputation and job if you could call it like that."

"Wait, so her parents didn't tell her anything?" asks Toby surprised. "No, I think Derek would tell her later. But I am pretty sure she is going to find out it herself," Toby look at me with a teasing smile. "And you also stop those silly expressions" I say.

"So she really doesn't know almost anything about her family," sights Spencer, and I nod my head in agreement.

* * *

 **Alison (POV)**

I didn't do much this day. Talked with Derek a little, I still don't have an idea who is going to visit me. Also, I am waiting a call from my mom tonight.

Today, after a long time I took my notebook in which one I used to write a lot. I always liked, just write. It didn't matter what, sometimes thoughts or dreams, maybe even feelings. Back at home, I didn't really have time or mood for that, at least this is what I said to myself, but here, here everything is different.

I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was Derek, so I invited him in. I heard the doors open, but I didn't look who came in.

"Is the long lost girl in the mood today?" I jump in my seat and turn around. And here she was with that stunning body, deep brown eyes and that enchanting smile, standing in the middle of the room with hands in the pockets. Still looking damn hot and dangerous.

She looked at me a little concerned because of my reaction. "Is everything okay?" I didn't notice I was holding my breath. "Yeah, hi to you too," I say looking at her. "Hi," her face spread a warm smile that I never saw. "Good, you can choose what we are going to do, but not today. Get ready, we are going somewhere," she says, walking towards the doors. "Wait, where?" I ask concerned. "Sorry, no spoilers princess!"

I changed as fast as I could, the excitement just took my hall body and actions. Before heading out of the room, my eye caught the dark leather jacket.

I walked down the stairs caring Emily's black jacket. As I reached the first floor I have been meeting up with four pairs of eyes. At the back of the room, leaning against the kitchen corner like always was Derek, with his perfect hair, near him was a tall guy with brown hair, talking to him. A little further was standing a tall girl with dark brown shoulder - length hair, around my age. Near the stairs stood Emily with crossed arms on her chest. The second she saw me, her eyes followed my every move.

"Alison," I heard Derek say as he walked towards me. "I want you introduce to Toby," he shows to the boy, who now stood near the other girl. "It's nice to meet you," he says. "And…" before Derek could say anything he was cut off. "Spencer. Spencer Hastings," the girl comes up to me and stretches her hand for me to shake it. "Hi, I am Alison," she seemed really nice. "It's so nice to finally meet you. You know someone just can't stop talking about you a half day," she nods in Emily's direction. Emily rolls her eyes. I smiled while my chest filled with warmth.

"Well, have fun Alison," says Derek. "Wait, even you know there I am going?" "Don't worry, it's going to be fun," He says and walks out of the room. "Okay, we can go now," says Emily. Toby nods and with Spencer turn around and walk towards outside doors.

Before Emily could leave I stopped her. "Your jacket, I forgot to give it to you last time." Emily looks at me with those brown orbs. "I feel like you are going to need it more than me tonight," she says. "But, thank you."

* * *

 **Emily (POV)**

We were driving towards the place we three: I, Spencer and Toby go at the summer start. Alison was sitting in the front seat next to me. From here I could feel her vanilla scent, at the side of my eye I could see how her blue orbs were one second running through the mountains outside the car and another second glancing at me.

"So there are we going?" Alison asks curiously. "To the small summer start carnival," I heard Spencer say from the back of the car. As I stopped at the red light, I look at Alison's adorable face. "You don't have one in your town?" I ask looking back at the road. "Well, not in the summer, we only have it on Halloween?" "You should see our theme park, then," Toby says exited. "You have it here, too?" I question. "Yeah, but it's not open yet, but we definitely should visit too," says Spencer. "That would be amazing, thank you".

We finally reached the carnival. From far away you could see the diversity of colorful lights coming from the area and how they merged with the sky. The entrance of the carnival was a huge arch made of leaves and decorated with small cozy light bulbs.

"Toby and I are going to buy tickets," says Emily and with Toby go towards the little outside shop where a lot of people are standing. I follow her with my eyes.

"You know it was her idea," Spencer says, noticing where I was looking. I narrow my eyebrows in confusion. Spencer smiles "Emily wanted to bring you here. We with Toby was really surprised than she told us." "Why? Emily didn't like it here?" "No, it's just she doesn't really let people so close to her, especially for such a small amount of time knowing. Expect she sees something in you or really, really trust you and believe me the circle of people she trusts isn't that big," Spencer says and I nod looking at Emily talking to Toby. "It's better now, but it's still hard," I look back at Spencer concerned face. "What is it Spencer?" "Well, you will need to ask this yourself?" It was true I needed to ask it myself. I noticed that Emily was going towards us. She was holding two red bracelets. She gave me one. Before I could even noticed she was already was with it and now was waiting for me.

As I struggle with putting my bracelet, she asked. "Can I help you?" I look up at her "Yes, please," I say stretching my hand forwards. She gently takes my wrist and connects the bracelet. I feel how her thumb brushes first through the bracelet and when my skin, leaving goose bumps behind. "Just like your favorite color" she says, looking at me. I narrow my eyebrows still looking down at my red bracelet. "I just noticed you like red." "Oh," I smiled, looking up into her deep brown eyes. "Well, you are right. As you know mine, I would love to know yours?" She smiles and glances down."I really don't know." I lift my eyebrow "Are you sure?" I ask, pointing at her almost black outfit. She chuckles "Yeah, it's always changing. But now," she looks deep in my eyes "Now it's blue".

We stand looking at each other until we heard Toby's voice "Guys are you coming?" We both look at Spencer and Toby standing a little further from us. "Yeah, we are coming" we say in unison.

"So where you want to start," I ask as we enter the carnival. There were a lot of people already, you could hear, slow music playing in the background and various colors around.

"I don't really know, what do you suggest," she says with exited a smile.

We walked a little until in our sight appeared red and white tent. I turned to Alison a little "Would you like to try?" I point to the tent. "I um… I don't know," says Alison shyly. "Come on, princes, is not that hard," I encouraged her, while we walked towards the tent.

"Hey, killer!" shouted a guy in his middle twenties. "Hey, Tom," on the side of my eye I could see how surprised expression appeared on Alison's face, when she heard a nickname, which I totally forgot about. "How are you doing?" "I am pretty good," as he says, his phone starts ringing. He takes phone from his pocket "Oh, I need to take this. You how everything works here, you can start whenever you two want." "Okey, thanks man."

I turned to Alison, who now was cheerfully smiling, like she just won something."What?" I ask. She just smiles more and raises her hands in defense. "Nothing, everything is okay. So, will we start?" "Yeah, so you just need to shoot these moving objects, and if you do, you are going to get a prize" I explain. "Careful, it's pretty heavy," I say as I give her a gun. It slips from her hands, but she catches it. "So, killer" Alison says, looking with her ocean blue orbs, that I start to more and more. "Yeah, it's just a silly nickname Toby come up with, just drop it," I say hoping that she will forget about that. As Alison prepares to aim she says with a smirk on her face "Oh, not going to happen, killer". Before I could notice Alison shoots all twelve moving objects without a miss.

* * *

 **Alison (POV)**

After shooting I looked at Emily, who is now standing amused with adorable face. For a second Emily was still froze "How, you just…" Emily asks, pointing to me, then to object and back to me. "I think it's beginners luck." Emily didn't seem to believe it, but nods. "Okay, I admit I didn't expect that, I am a little imprested princess," I roll my eye's but smile. "Well, you are not the one full with secrets killer," I say and Emily smiles.

After we visited some more tens, had more fun. You could just say that Emilly was really good of most of the game, but even in my surprise, I was almost as good as she was.

"You what to eat something now? I think I see Toby and Spencer right there" asks Emily as she points to the couple who was sitting at the table and now waving to us."Yes, please," I say and Emily chuckles. "Let's go then."

* * *

 **Emily (POV)**

As Alison and I reached Spencer with Toby we sat opposite of them. We were sitting outside of the central café of the carnival. The night was starting to become darker and cooler. "Did you have fun guy's" asks Spencer. "Yeah, this place is amazing," says Alison with a smile, I wanted that she always will be. "Well, guessing from the teddy bear you have with yourself, Emily brought you shooting," guesses Toby.

"And by the look of things you killed it. Because no one had won this except Emily of course," says surprised Spencer as I roll my eyes. Alison looks up at me and smiles. "Of course, killer have won it." "So, she founded out," Toby says happily smiling. I sigh and nod."You definitely not think she is going to drop it." says Spencer none less exited as Toby. "Oh, no she won't" as Alison says Spencer, and Toby laughs, I roll my eyes but smile.

"How much time is it left?" I say changing the subject. "Less, than 15 minutes," says Toby and I nod. "For what?" asks curiously Alison. I look at her blue eye's which ones was light from excitement. "For carnival show of light and fireworks".

"So, Alison I heard that this year you graduated," says Spencer, and I look at Alison curiously, I didn't know that. I would love to know more about her."Serious, but isn't it supposed to be one more year for you?" "Yeah, but I jumped one class, so I finished school earlier."."What, are you going to do now?""I will probably wait this year, think what I want really do. I always thought about writing or maybe business, so I will see how it goes. But my mom definitely won't let me live in my own apartment until I become eighteen, if she ever will. What about you guy's?" "Well, Toby and Spencer have another year. I also finished this year". "What to, do you think to do?" wonders Alison. "Probably, nothing this year, also think what I want to do,"Alison smiles and nods. "I think it's starting guy's" says Toby. We all turn to the center.

 **Alison (POV)**

Light's turn's off, everything becomes black. Cold wind starts blowing as old, slow classical music starts playing in the background.

My whole body shivers from the chilly air. I feel how Emily's leather jacket appears on my shoulders. Of, course my shivering juts can's stop. I feel how strong, warm arms, hugs my waist from behind and pulls me closer. In a second a hot breath hits my skin, I close my eyes and sense her soft perfume, which starts to obsess me. As I open my eyes, I hear Emily husky voice whisper "I feel like it's starting to become a habit," my face spreads a smile.

The variety of light's was dancing in front of us. They were lighting up and dying away. Plenty of fireworks were lighting the sky and disappearing in the dark, mysterious night.

* * *

"You know it wasn't so bad as I thought it will be here," I say surprised as we were already standing on the house porch. We said our goodbyes to Spencer and Toby before dropping them and their places and coming here. "Did you really think it's going to be so boring and bad here?" Emily acts hurt. I laugh and smile. "I had a really good time, I hadn't got in a long time and it's true. Thank you," I say completely honest. Emily smiles widely. "Me too. I am glad you like it". I remember to give her jacket "Here, before I forgot". "Thank you". We were staring into each other's eyes for a moment."Well then, good night killer" "Good night, princess".

* * *

I was laying on the bed when I heard my phone rang.

"Hello," I say. "Oh, hey darling, how are you?" I hear a voice say. "I am okay mom, how are you feeling, how's the trip?". "Everything is okay. We are in Lisabona right now Kenneth just went to get us a room in this hotel. We are not sure yet, but maybe we could take you earlier form the Carvahall Hills!" says exited mom. "Oh, that's nice, but I kind of like it here" I say. "Who are you and what you done to my daughter?" "Oh, come on mom!" "Okay, what is the reason of it, maybe it's something…" I roll my eyes "Oh or someone?" my mom teases. "I think it's enough" I heard my mom laughing on the other side of the line. "Okay, I am done. I need to go now sweetie, but I call you as I can. I love you. "Bye, I love you too". Before ending the call I heard my mom say "I said that you are going to like it there."


End file.
